


Like and Subscribe

by Writing_is_Gone



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Characters and Ships will be added as they come up, Homophobia, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Slurs, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_Gone/pseuds/Writing_is_Gone
Summary: The Fayzians are 20-something year-olds who are famous youtubers.The FAYZ don't happen.[ON HIATUS]





	1. Quinn Gaither

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Some characters are based off youtubers I like so the end notes will give some explanations to a few of the confusing characters.  
> 2\. Gaia is in this, she is Caine and Sam's triplet. She won't show up until later.  
> 3\. Each chapter will feature one of the main 12 as a narrator.  
> 4\. The ships will be added when the characters are together :) and characters when they make an official appearance.

“Sam!” Quinn screamed as he ran into his roommate’s bedroom, Quinn froze for a second at seeing sam sketching in his ‘Amazing Book of Ideas, Yes I’m Calling it That Fight Me Quinnith’.

“What’s up?” Sam didn’t look up from his drawing. 

“You forgot to pay rent this month,” Quinn crossed his arms.

“I did. The landlord might have not got it yet. Just ask for him to wait a minute,” Sam put his normal pencil up, and grabbed a blue colored pencil.  _ So final design then. _

“Sam. He’s getting sick of waiting, next late check he’s kicking us out.” Sam stopped moving. 

“I’m not lying Quinn. I promise.” 

Quinn kept his eyes on Sam waiting for the drop, the confession of lying, but none came. 

“Fine.” Quinn turned back to the living room, “and Dekka’s coming later, so hurry up.”

Sam nodded and waved Quinn off, “yes, mother!”

Quinn rolled his eyes, he needed to edit his latest video, and explain the differences of Jackson (a up and coming surfer getting attention) using a hybrid and a longboard in the semifinals. But Dekka was the only other person in the entire block that didn’t drive Quinn up the wall. Her cool demeanor and soft voice kept Sam from having performing anxiety (most of the time it was hard for Quinn to understand Sam’s anxiety but anything that help).

Dekka was also a youtuber (just like Quinn and Sam, but the difference was she was verified and being paid while they weren’t) by the name of  **_*lesbianvoice*imin_ ** who was incredible at codes and programing computers. They first met when Sam had broke their old ass computer editing one of his videos, and Dekka answered a poster they posted outside their building. They didn’t have the money to buy a new but to pay someone to fix it, that they could do.

They ended up keeping contact, and their weekly movie nights was great. Usually superhero movies which was great since they all could a) appreciate the fighting and b) appreciate the hero of the movie. Unless you were Sam was called the hero stupid and screamed at the tv. Sam himself was one of the last people in their friend group who didn’t tell everyone of his channel. 

The worst thing was Caine (TheKing), and Drake (The-D) fighting over video games, while everyone else just didn’t care. Albert (Allie’$ Cook$) was a cooking channel, who often only Quinn taste-test his food (hah, take that Howard and Orc, he might live with you but he likes me more!). Howard (How-Bass) was full of conspiracy theories (even in their hometown all he talked about was the asteroid that hit the powerplant) and satire videos, and Orc (Rocky-Boi) was really into the cartoon game, giving in-depth analysis, and plot points. 

Edilio (Edilio Escabar, because he was lame) was incredibly big on the music side of Youtube, doing amazing covers, and even original songs (Quinn’s favorite was  _ those big bright blue eyes _ ). Astrid (Qik-Study) was full into studying, and educational videos, and was incredible with kids (Quinn liked to believe that if wasn’t in college as a marine biologist she’d be a teacher).

Sam’s absolute two favorite was Diana (Laddie) and Lana (Lazar-Comics) (they didn’t have a joint account, Sam just always said them together, never choosing one over the other). Diana was in those DIY videos with quick easy steps. Lana herself drew and wrote comics, and did a lot of speedpaints. Sam first started their friendship by being obsessively checking their videos every two hours, and leaving heartwarming comments (mostly along the lines of ‘i love your art! I like how the lighting gives the veiwer the sense of closeness and cramped-ness!!! My favorite is definetly the colors on Queen, the warms suggest nice, but the dark shadows suggest she’s sad :( she’s also my favorite character and I really hope she gets a happy ending!’).

Now, imagine those type of comments on every single video you made, yeah so Lana and Diana checked his videos out, and started this awkward ‘I don’t who you are in real life, but you legit know all my deepest secrets’ friendship, which happens on the internet. So to them, Sam was not Sam, but  _ Dollie.  _ Sam’s videos was about repainting and completely redesigning dolls into new characters. 

All 12 of these youtubers spent time on groupchats, getting feedback off each other, and small groups knew each other in real life (even if Dekka didn’t know that Dollie and Sam was the same person). Sam had the smallest of paranoia and refused to show his name or face on screen.

Checking his phone for any notifications he discovered he had 3. 

_ Conversation between Allie’s Cooks and Hang-Ten started at 2:32 p.m. _

**Allie’s Cooks:** So, we still on for taste-testing Friday? 

Quinn turned and yelled up the apartment, “You still gonna be at your brother’s Friday?”

“Yeah!” 

**Hang-Ten:** Yup! Roommate is still gonna be gone.

The other two notifications were from Howard.

_ Conversation between How-Bass and Hang-Ten started at 2:35 p.m. _

**How-Bass** : tell al that youre busy friday so we can eat his stuff

**How-Bass** : i know that youre bad @ lying just one favor please

**Hang-Ten** : sorry too late. i already said yes ┐(‘～`；)┌

Three little dots showed up next to Howard’s name.

**How-Bass** : ugghhh you’ve disappointed me for the last time

_ How-Bass uploaded [mmmwhachasay] _

It wasn’t a picture of any mmm whatcha say meme, but of the vine ‘i saw you hanging out with katilyn yesterday’ meme. Quinn snorted, Howard absolutely loved vines. He used a multitude in his videos. 

Albert sent a new message. 

**Allie’s Cooks** : Sweet! Don’t tell my roommates.

**Hang-Ten** : Too late, Albert wanted me to lie so they could eat the taste-testers. 

**Allie’s Cooks** : That asshole.

Quinn rolled his eyes, now they were gonna fight, and he probably wouldn’t hear anything of Howard until Thursday.

A knock at the door let Quinn know that the expected guest was finally at her destination. Throwing the door open, Dekka stood at the door holding a large (if Quinn knew his two bff’s then) pineapple pizza. 

“Your Lesbian in waiting has brought food for her little twinks,” Dekka said. 

“We’ve talked about this! I’m a twunk!” Sam screamed from his room. 

“Sure, Sam,” Quinn said jokingly as he bowed when Dekka entered his humble abode. Sam was quick in the door of his room, “Did I ever tell you that Dekka reminds me of the song off of  Something Rotten , Right Hand Man?”

Dekka nodded, “I’ll listen to it later. Quinn the drinks.”

Quinn nodded and went to get three soda cans, Pepsi for Dekka, Mtn Dew for him, and Fanta for Sam. 

“Any gossip, my lesbian lord?” Sam questioned as he popped his soda can.

“Sadly, no my pan jester,” Dekka joked. Quinn was the bi knight, and their fourth member was their gay bard (Edilio). Now they just need an ace… wizard? The group was still undecided on their ace member. 

“Why couldn’t Dekka be our lesbian queen?” Quinn said as he got the dvd player ready.

“We’ve already been through this Quinn,” Sam said as he rolled his eyes, “Lesbian lord is much more fun to say than lesbian queen, the hard q is just no fun.”

“Alliteration,” Dekka said.

“Using that logic, Sam is the pan paladin,” Quinn said.

Dekka and Sam shared a look, “Yeah cause Sam is so brave.”

“I cried because Drake sent me an email with the words ‘butt sex’.”

“Why?” Dekka asked.

“Forgot my meds,” Sam shrugged.

“Samueth,” Quinn fixed a hard glare against his roommate. 

“I took it today,” Sam said as he rested against Dekka’s side. Quinn rolled his eyes, “like you paid rent.”

“Yes.” 

Dekka snorted. Quinn laid on the other side of Sam, draping himself against Sam. It wasn’t half way through the movie that Sam fell asleep, then slowly Quinn. 

* * *

It was Wednesday and Sam and their landlord was fighting,  _ NO. _

“Listen, I sent the money.”

“And I’m telling you that you didn’t!” their landlord was a rat-faced, pear shaped man, with balding dull blonde had a bird beak nose. Sam called him  _ Abomination _ . Quinn stepped in between them, “Before we fight, can you tell me what’s going on?”

“You haven’t paid your rent.”

“We did,” Sam instited.

“That’s it. You’re out,” their landlord pointed his arm out the hallway. 

“Now, maybe we can talk-”

“No talking. I’m sick of you two, letting that black dyke down the street in here at all hours of the night, screaming at random hours of the day, and not even mentioning all the repairs this apartment’s had to go through.”

“Maybe if this wasn’t a shithole apartment-”

“Sam!” Quinn tried to convey his  _ shut up _ through his face. Hopefully it got out. 

It did not since Sam moved closely to their landlord, “This fucking homophobic racist piece of shit is gonna charge us fucking 700 dollars, where half the wall was gone in the bathroom, rats fucking everywhere, and you wouldn’t let us do anything to fix this shit.”

The landlord grabbed Sam by his shirt and started dragging him down the stairs, Sam struggled against the grip of the older man. 

Quinn ran to catch up with them, “Mr. Abraham, please, reconsider-”

“I aint reconsidering anything, and I suggest that you-” He suddenly turned to make eye contact with Quinn, “get this queer’s shit, and pack up by tomorrow, or everything is going out on the street.”

“Ple-”

“Shut up,” Mr. Abraham threw Sam out the doors, and Sam landed on his butt. Glaring Sam stood back up.

“Come in here, and I will call the police,” Mr. Abraham turned and went back inside.

“Yeah, I bet those fat pigs will take your side,” Sam mumbled under his breath.

Quinn exhaled loudly, “Sam. Shut up, and go to your brother’s while I get our stuff.”

“Quinn. I paid the rent,” Sam reached for Quinn’s arm. Quinn just moved farther away, “I’ll get your stuff and meet you at your brother’s.” 

Sam sighed, “okay, Quinn.”

* * *

Quinn ended up calling Albert, Howard, and Orc to help get all of Sam’s clothes, and possessions. 

“I’m surprised you’d want to say after what he said about Dekka,” Howard said as he vlogged Albert and Quinn packing up boxes. Orc was loading up his old pickup truck.  _ I’m a lazy bum, and here’s my roommates helping someone packing after they got evicted. _

Excellent title in Quinn’s opinion. Sam’s bright backpack was already filled with his doll stuff (including his only two dolls that he hasn’t sold yet). Howard hmmmed, rather loudly. 

“What it is this time?” Albert asked angrily, “Are you going to help us?”

“Dollie’s on,” Albert said as he flipped his phone around. 

_ Conversation in [Are-these-my-berries?] started at 4:57 p.m. _

**Dollie:** ugghhhhhhhh 

**Dollie** : I messed up bad

**The-King** : yeah but atleast your brother isn’t at your house right now

Three dots showed up as a new message was sent.

**Qik-Study** : be nice to sam 

**The-D** : he keeps asking if me and caine are fucking, 

**Laddie** : I mean yall are

**The-King** : yeah but my innocent baby brother doesn’t need to know this

**Dollie** : how do you make someone stop hating you 

Quinn rolled his eyes,  _ god fucking dammit Sam. Stop being so dramatic. _

Howard turned the phone back and typed something. Moving behind him, Quinn almost slapped Howard upside the head. 

**How-Bass** : Set him up with your sister.

**Dollie** : hey, fuck off.

Albert did hit Albert on the head, “Get up and help us or we’ll tell Dollie about your late-night reading.”

“What reading?” Quinn asked.

“Albert I will personally piss on your grave after I kill you,” Howard threatened. 

Albert simply rolled his eyes, “Howie here has a little crush on Dollie.” 

Quinn felt his brain freeze and crash. Howard who hated people and was disgusted as they walked passed him. Howard having a crush on Sam who never got along in real life, Sam actually giving Howard his first black eye, and Howard giving Sam a bloody nose in the 4th grade. 

Albert nodded, “He stays up late re-reading his private messages with Dollie. Me and Orc swear we’ve never seen him blush so m-”

“That’s it you’re dead, Hillsborough!” Howard took off running at the same time that Orc entered the apartment. Orc was a gigantic blonde teddy bear. In his early school years Orc got his name by being a bully that would fight anything that moved, by 8th grade year, he’d calmed down considerable, and seemed to hate conflict of any kind. The exact opposite of the drama fueled, spiteful Howard. 

Orc stepped in between their path, “What’s going on?” 

Howard’s face was still red, and he pointed accusingly at Albert, “That jackass told Quinn who I liked!”

Orc sighed, “What are we, fifth graders?”

“I bet you wouldn’t like it if I told Astrid that you still like her from 7th grade.”

“Now that is different,” Albert said, “Quinn isn’t Dollie, and Astrid was too busy with her brother to notice boys. Or girls.” 

Quinn sighed, “We can figure out how to set yall up later. I need to get this out of here by sunset.”

Albert nodded, while Howard groaned. 

“If you actually start helping, I’ll make you food,” Albert bribed. That was the faster Quinn has ever seen Howard moved, even faster than when Sam gave him a black-eye. Still kinda weird that Howard had a crush on Sam, but it could be worst.

* * *

_ Conversation in [Are-these-my-berries?] started at 6:32 p.m. _

**Dollie** : okay, so i just hit a million subscribers 

**How-Bass** : we get to see your face?????? HELL MOTHERFUCKING YES

**Dollie** : actually

**How-Bass** : NO! YOU PROMISED BACK AT LIKE 2K THAT WED GET TO SEE YOUR FACE

**Dollie** : I was thinking of doing a vlog with my friends and selling my ass out

**Hang-Ten** : wdym?

**Dollie** : give em a post office box so they can send me their old dolls because this bitch broke

**Dollie** : and a patreon cause again your bitch is broke

**The-King** : that sounds terrifying i dont want to meet your friends

**Dollie** : too bad

**The-D** : caine i think sam locked himself in the bathroom again

**Hang-Ten** : on my way

**The-King** : wait is only sam living with us or is quinn too

**Hang-Ten** : you ask sam about that

**The-D** : he said ‘idk i dont own the motherfucking house’

**Laddie** : aaaaaand he’s having a panic attack

**Lazar** **Comics** : sending my love through the phone [various heart emojis]

 **Allie’s** **Cooks** : why didn’t you include the green heart

**Laddie** : sam hates green with a fucking passioni remember?

**How-Bass** : but it’s the best color

**Dollie** : like fuck it is

**Hang-Ten** : LALJDLLLL

**Dollie** : the best color is blue 

**How-Bass** : that’s so fucking overrated

**Dollie** : @Edilio Escobar tell him he’s wrong

**Edilio** **Escobar** : he is, but so are you

**Dollie** : EXCUSE ME 

**Edilio** **Escobar** : the best color is yellow

**Hang-Ten** : are you saying that just because your boyfriend looks good in yellow

**Edilio** **Escobar** : yes

**Dollie:** im dying

It was Friday and fucking everyone was over and Caine’s (expect Petey even though he watched all of their videos just because he liked voices). Diana and Lana was practically melded together waiting on the stairs. Albert, Edilio, and Orc was in the kitchen getting the food ready (from what Quinn guessed as two huge bowls of popcorn and pretzels). Astrid and Dekka were talking with Quinn about their next videos. Howard, Drake, and Caine were currently playing Mario-Kart (Sam hated gunshots noise so they usually muted the TV when they weren’t recording). Sam came down stairs holding his camera, and put it to close to Quinn’s face for comfort.

“What are you doing, Sam?” Astrid asked as Sam swiveled the camera to her.

“Well, yall kept telling me to get a youtube account so I did,” Sam then stuck on the couch with the screaming guys playing the ‘innocent’ Mario-Kart. Sam zoomed in closer to Caine’s back, and began to narrate the night.

* * *

 

_ Dollie posted a new video at 6:56 a.m. on Monday, May 4.  _

**1 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS! I SHOW MY FACE! AND VLOG MY FRIENDS**

[The video started normally with Dollie’s intro of a handmade doll with custom clay hands flipping off the camera, and a kazoo version of  _ Teenage Hearts _ . The video then shifts to a bad angle of carpet covered stairs. At the bottom of the stairs the video gets increasingly close to a man’s face]

“What are you doing, Sam?”

[The camera then turns to a blonde girl that was easily recognized as Astrid Ellison or Qik-Study]

“Well, yall kept telling me to get a youtube account so I did.” 

[A caption appeared at the bottom of the screen ‘I AM A BIG FAT LIAR.’ The view changes to three men playing on the couch, the game is not visible but the camera zooms on the middle man’s back]

“This is one of my triplets, Caine. The internet knows him as The King, so I’d defintly be fistfighing him later.”

“Sam, that doesn’t even make any sense.”

[The new voice was revealed to be Albert Hillsborough. The best cook on youtube]

“It’s a boarding school thing.”

[The man on the right of Caine spoke up, face still hidden]

“Sam didn’t go to boarding school.”

[It was the man on the left of Caine]

“That’s Drake, or The D, and the other is Howard stay tune to see me give him a black eye like I did in 2nd grade.”

“Fuck you Sam!”

“Hmm, I’m taken.” 

[The caption was now ‘NO IM NOT I JUST LIKE BEING MEAN TO HOWARD’.]

“Yall better behave if you want food.” 

[Albert yet again, yet no visual for him. The camera then turned back to the man whose face was too close}

“This Quinn, and he’s my bestfriend.”

[Quinn raised his hand in a small greeting to the camera]

“We also got kicked out this week, because our landlord is a racist, homophobic rat-faced man.”

[There was off-camera chuckling by another guest of the party, and the camera moved to a black women]

“This is Dekka, my lesbian lord.”

[Dekka gave a mock-bow, while the camera dipped down like Sam was giving a real bow]

“Yes, my pan jester?”

[There was a snort from the kitchen, when there was an excited noise made by Sam]

“Edilio! Edilio, get in here! I need to show you off to the world, my gay bard!”

[The chuckle repeated itself, and Edilio was in the doorway of the kitchen. Edilio nodded to camera]

“Oh! Quinn is our bi knight, and my lovely sister is our ace goddess!”

“Why goddess?”

“Cause I said.”

[The camera then had a time shift as there were a 11 people in frame at the couch eating popcorn and pretzels. The frame then shifted to unseen face]

“Hey.”

[The caption was ‘HI, I AM UGLY’]

[The camera time shifted again to a view of Sam on his bed, half of his face covered by his arm]

“Okay. So, to my friends the main reason why I hadn’t told you is because most of you met me through Dollie. Quinn knew so be mad at him.”

[The camera shifted closer than spun as Sam turned to his side, but kept eye-contact with the camera]

“Secondly, my fiances are going down the drain, so here’s a p.o box where you guys can send me your old dolls because it would  **really** help me out right now.”

[The caption was now an address in north California]

“Finally, beacuse of me getting kicked out it’s gonna take awhile for the new doll, but trust me. I’ll get it done.”

[The video now had ending card of Dollie’s, his real hand flipping the camera off as he worked on a doll in the background]

_ Conversation in [Are-these-my-berries?] started at 7: 19 a.m. _

**How-Bass** : @Dollie WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKKKKK

**Dollie** : hi

**Laddie** : what’s going on 

**How-Bass** : watch Dollie’s new video

**How-Bass** : or should i say Sam HMMMMMMM

**The-King** : wait

**The-King** : NO SAM YOU AREN”T

**Dollie** : i am

**Qik-Study** : first, sam we talked about body issues

**Qik-Study** : should i get an appointment with your doctor?

**Dollie** : nope im great

**Hang-Ten** : he’s lying

_ Conversation between How-Bass and Hang-Ten started at 7:31 a.m. _

**How-Bass** : YOU FUCKING KNEW AND DIDN”T TELL ME WHEN ALBERT TOLD YOU I LIKED DOLLIE?????????

**Hang-Ten** : it was sam’s decision to tell anyone

**How-Bass** : BUT SAM IS 

**How-Bass** : sam

**Hang-Ten** : do you still like him?

**How-Bass** : NO, i think

**How-Bass** : holy shit what am i gonna doooooo

**How-Bass** : sam hates me

**Hang-Ten** : no sam like teasing you like a second grader

**How-Bass** : WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE DROP THE BLACK EYE THING

**Hang-Ten** : (⊙︿⊙✿)

**Hang-Ten** : no


	2. Howard Bassem

****

Right now, Howard was currently re-reading some of the messages that he sent Dollie, aka Sam. It still sent him reeling that Sam was able to be friends with all of them as both his persona and himself. 

**How-Bass** : dude im so close to finding you and hitting you

**Dollie** : dude ill hit you back

**How-Bass** : ON YOUR LIPS 

**Dollie** : WITH MY LIPS BITCh

**How-Bass** : do you even understand half the memes that come out of your mouth????

**Dollie** : do you?

**How-Bass** : LKAJfkljfdlk how dare you I am the meme king

**Dollie** : and i’m a size queen next 

**How-Bass** : laksdjfalskdjf

And that was how most of their conversations went. Memes and subtle flirting, innuendos to each other’s sex life, no idea how many of that is true. Suddenly, the page scrolled to the bottom with a new message.

_ Conservation between Dollie and How-Bass started at 11:12 am.  _

**Dollie** : dude i have so many questions pouring in my inbox

**Dollie** : ‘are you ok?’ ‘are you straight?’ ‘are you single?’ i change my mind i want to be anonymous again

**How-Bass** : too bad 

**How-Bass** : go bitch to someone else

**Dollie** : :/ yknow what howard? 

**Dollie** : I realized that we did fight alot but we are fucking adults and i thought we got along enough when you didn’t realize who I was but I guess now that I have a face and a name it changes everything huh?

**Dollie** : Fuck you

Howard drew a breath in, the smart thing was to text back ‘fuck you’ or continue the fight, but this was  _ Dollie _ , or Sam or whatever. Besides, if he was smart he would have let Sam alone after second grade. 

**How-Bass** : wait a minute? Okay, just give me a minute. 

**Dollie** : ? 

**How-Bass** : i’m sorry okay? 

_ Dollie took a screenshot.  _

**How-Bass** : wow!!!! any way, we could do a collab and i interveiw you or some shit, 

**Dollie** : that actually sounds nice, I also need to get some shit from the po box cause according to the manager it’s almost full, along with my patreon so I also got to go shopping, 

**How-Bass** : okay shopping vlog with Dollie for my channel, q&a for your channel, 

**Dollie** : is today good? 

No, today is not good. Howard’s apartment was a mess, and he hadn’t done laundry in, like, two weeks. 

**How-Bass** : sure, ill pick you at 1

**Dollie** : gucci

_ How-Bass uploaded a new video at 12:56 pm on Saturday, May 9. _

**GAY BOY GOES SHOPPING WITH DOLLIE, A DUDE WHO IS MIGHT BE GAY????**

[The video starts with the normal intro of Howard screaming.]

“AHHH. So, now that that’s out of the way, as many of you lovely followers know, Dollie just revealed his face and shockingly, I know him.”

[The video was cut off into a grainy image and the word ‘bitch’ being screamed.]

“Totally not lying. He’s the younger twin to Caine, y’know The-King. Anyway I’m here to tell you guys that in this video I’m taking him to that post office that you guys sent stuff to him, and on his channel, I’m giving him an interview since y’all decide to harass that ass.”

[The video was cut to youtube chef, Albert Hillsborough, in the background, the microphone can’t pick his words up.]

“Ohmygod, SHUT UP, ALBERT!”

[Howard screamed as the camera focuses on his back. Albert is laughing with his head back in an exaggerated manner. The video was cut again to a figure just to the left side of the screen, very blurry and dark figure.]

“Tell him to stop being mean to me, Charlie.”

“I’m not doing jack.”

[Howard’s face changes to one of betrayal.]

“How  **dare** you, I have been nothing but nice to you-”

[Albert screamed/laughed from the kitchen.]

“You recorded of a video of him getting his chest wax using a motorcycle.”

“I have done nothing wrong in my life, ever.”

[The video was cut to Sam Temple entering the apartment and complaining loudly to Howard.]

“I’ve been texting you for 25 minutes, seriously check your goddamn phone.”

“You can’t really blame him, I was bullying him.”

[Albert was the one that let Sam into the apartment judging by the fact that he was still standing by the door.]

“Did you mention the black eye?”

“OHMYGOD, SHUT UP!”

[Now the focus of the camera was undetermined, since it was being shot out of window of a moving car. It seems to be a surfing/swimming cliff with bright blue water and clear skies. The voice of Sam is heard but no visual.]

“Quinn is talking about doing a skype interview with some newbie surfer, so I gotta be long gone when he decides to record it.”

“Allie is the exact same way. Won’t let me into the kitchen when he’s recording.”

“Because you eat all the ingredients. In case, you forgot we’d have homemade pizza together so I know you eat mushrooms and olive before they’re cooked.”

“At least I don’t put pineapple on mine.”

“Blasphemy! Pineapple on pizza is the  **best** pizza, and I won’t let you hide from it’s deliciousness anymore.”

“So you’re buying me lunch?”

“Yeah, pine-app pizza.”

“Dead-ass no one calls it that.”

“I am dead-ass no one.”

“Astrid will drag you by your extensions to the doctor if you don’t stop.”

“Bitch! My hair is real!”

“A real mess.”

[Finally the video is cut to the food court of a large mall, the camera is aimed at Sam, while the seat next to him is fill of bags from other stores. He is currently scrolling on his phone not paying attention.”

“I can’t believe you bought a large pizza for two.”

[Sam finally looks up at the camera.]

“Excuse me, but I know you didn’t eat breakfast this morning, because Albert doesn’t cook on the day after he uploaded a video. AND I know Orc didn’t cook since he didn’t get back from work til 9, plus pine-app is the best.”

“No one calls it that!”

[Sam shrugged.]

“I don’t care.”

[The camera is cut to Sam’s very smug face.]

“Are you sure you don’t like it?”

[A middle finger is held in the frame, the finger nail is facing Sam.]

“Fuck you, you barbie doll looking bitch.”

[Sam laughed.]

“What, no way. Caine looks like Barbie, I look like a discount Moana doll.”

“Astrid won’t hesitate-”

[Both of them finish the vine.]

“ **Bitch!** ”

[The camera focuses on Sam laughing.]

“Uh, anyway, since we can’t hang out and do your interview at either of our houses where are we gonna do it?”

[Sam shrugged.]

“Let’s just do it another day then.”

Most of the video was full of them goofing off at different stores, laughter and memes based on Sam’s self esteem.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Astrid is based off that one history dude that talks way too fast, and my teachers make my watch. I remember, it's Crash Course.  
> 2\. Howard is based off of MacDoesIt, he is hella into satire, and has vine cuts in alot of his videos.  
> 3\. Orc is based off of The Roundtable, and Lily Peet. Roundtable is more theory into later episodes, while Lily analyzes characters, and plot of a given tv show.  
> 4\. Sam's based off of Dollightful, a doll remaker, she's like the most famous doll remaker. Another good one is Hextian.


End file.
